


A Spring Story

by Zurenika



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:25:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurenika/pseuds/Zurenika





	1. I

The new guy reminded Taeyang of a flower arrangement he once saw on a magazine. It was a winter centerpiece- peonies, dusty millers, pine sprigs and paper whites- giving off the feeling of walking through the woods in winter. The piece looked cold and bleak and uninviting and yet there's a certain beauty to it. And the more one stares at it, the more each piece pops up and blends with all the other, completing an almost magical picture.

"-nice to meet you all," the guy said with a bow. 

Taeyang blinked, bringing himself back to reality. The guy was now walking towards the only empty chair in the room which happened to be beside him. He met the guy's eyes and gave a small smile, if only to be polite. After which, Taeyang resumed reading his book. 

By lunch time, the whole school was buzzing about the transfer student. Everywhere Taeyang went, girls were gathered in groups, giggling and blushing and he was surprised that even some of the guys were talking about him. From what he'd heard, the guy got into some kind of reality show but was eliminated or something like that. 

He didn't really care. Taeyang even blanked out when the guy was introducing himself in class. Still, it confused him coz some people are referring to him as Hwiyoung while some others are calling him Youngkyun.

Whatever, Taeyang thought. He had no plans to get close to the guy. Besides, he was sure that the guy would be friends with the popular people at school. 

The final bell rang and he slipped out of the room. Chani has been practicing almost everyday for the school play so they couldn't hang out much. Still, he was happy coz then he could slip inside the Drama Club's old room and have fun. 

An old broken piano was at the far end of the room on top of which were papers and cloths that were used as stage props. There were a few benches here and there and there was a wide open space in the center. An old guitar was propped against the wall just beside the piano and Taeyang went and grabbed that and sat on the floor. 

**********

Hwiyoung was trying so hard not to freak out. He was lost. All the hallways look the same to him now and the sun is already setting. 

"I should've accepted their offer to tour me around," he muttered as he turned another hallway. This one was no different from the other, although it's a little bit darker. He shivered thinking of all the horror movies set in school hallways. Hwiyoung was about to turn back when he heard it - the strumming of a guitar and a hum. 

He froze in his steps, mind going into overdrive thinking of all the possibilities of where that sound is coming from. Suddenly, the humming stopped and there was actual singing. He breathed a sigh of relief. He followed the sound and entered a room with stuff pushed towards one corner and a boy sitting in the middle of the floor with his back to him - singing in the most beautiful voice he has ever heard.

**********

Taeyang jumped, the guitar sliding on the floor. The clapping behind him stopped followed by muttered apologies. He stood up and picked the guitar up, inspecting it carefully. There's only one person who knows where he usually is and that person is supposed to be in the middle of practice. 

"Yah, Chani-yah! What did i tell you about surprising me?!" He turned and was suddenly taken aback. The new student was standing there with his head bowed. 

"I'm sorry. I thought you were my friend," Taeyang said immediately. 

The guy looked up at him with, "And i'm sorry for surprising you. I was... lost, actually and then i heard you singing. You were amazing by the way," 

"Thanks," Taeyang replied. He didn't know why but that comment made him feel warm. "You said you were lost?" he asked.

The guy nodded. "I was exploring the school, i guess and then i turned a corner and well... i'm here,"

Taeyang nodded as he propped the guitar back against the wall. "I know. I also got lost my first time here. Anyway, if you like, i'll show you around tomorrow?" 

The guy's eyes shone brightly and it somehow reminded Taeyang of a kitten. 

"I'd love that," the guy replied with a wide smile. "I'm Youngkyun, by the way," 

"Taeyang," he said extending his hand. "So, Youngkyun, let's go home?"


	2. II

 

Taeyang dreaded the morning, remembering his promise to show Youngkyun around. It's not the guy that he's worried about, it's the fact that the entire school would probably still be ogling him and Taeyang would be dragged into it and his peaceful highschool life might not be peaceful any longer. 

Still, a promise is a promise and so he steeled himself for the big ordeal ahead.

He slid the door open, expecting to be the first one in class as always but someone was already there. Youngkyun waved at him from his chair, that huge smile on his face.  

"Good morning, Taeyang!" he greeted. 

"You're early," Taeyang said as he walked towards the guy. 

"Well, you know, I was actually trying to find my way around and I figured that if I go this early, no one would really bother me," the guy replied. 

Taeyang glanced at his phone, checking the time. "Well, we have about 15 minutes more before the whole school arrives. Would you like to see some of the other places now?" 

With the limited time, Taeyang was only able to show one part of the school to Youngkyun. Surprisingly, he had a very good time. Youngkyun was easy to talk to, very down to earth and his eyes were shining brightly and full of curiosity the entire time. Taeyang was quiet and he thought his silences would feel awkward but it was the contrary - Youngkyun seemed comfortable in his silence and really, that's all Taeyang could really ask for. 

Almost half of the student population have arrived as they were walking back to their classroom. The stares and whispers were starting to make Taeyang uncomfortable that he didn't realize he had started to walk a little bit faster, unconsciously putting a distance between him and Youngkyun.

"Hey, is everything alright?" it wasn't the question that made him stop in his tracks. Youngkyun's hand was warm on his skin, his long fingers lightly gripping his wrist. 

"Taeyang...?"

Taeyang didn't know how it happened. Youngkyun was suddenly right in front of him, eyes filled with concern and that warm hand that is holding him in place felt like it was burning through his skin. 

"I-I'm fine. Let's go," he answered, gently shaking Youngkyun's grip on him and walking into the classroom. 

Taeyang plopped down on his chair and looked out the window, determined to ignore Youngkyun for the rest of the class. His heartbeat was ringing wildly in his ears and he felt warm and giddy and excited just like the first time he went to visit his grandmother's flower farm. 

 

**********

 

"Yow, Hwiyoung-ah!" 

That deep voice belongs to only one person and that person is probably his only friend in this entire school. But instead of calling him, Chani was calling the new kid. 

What is happening? Taeyang thought to himself as he turned in his seat to watch what was happening. 

Youngkyun stood up and walked towards Chani. They high-fived each other which made Taeyang a lot more confused. How did his friend know this new person?

"Taeyang-ah, let's go eat!" Chani called, waving him over. Youngkyun was also looking at him expectantly. 

Having no other choice, he followed the two towards the cafeteria, curiosity eating at him as he watched how the two interacted. 

Taeyang couldn't keep quiet any longer and as soon as they were seated, started his questioning. 

"How did you two know each other?" he blurted out. 

"Oh, didn't I tell you? We're trainees in the same company." Chani replied. "We actually spend a lot of time training together and I heard that maybe, we'll get to debut in the same group," he continued. 

Youngkyun nodded. 

"Wait, why are you calling him Hwiyoung?" Taeyang asked once more. 

"Oh, that's my stage name. The company thought of it. They said it sounded more, chic or something," Youngkyun replied. "They're asking the members to practice calling us by our stage names so it will be easier so..." 

"Okay," Taeyang answered. "Should I start calling you Hwiyoung then?" he asked suddenly unsure. 

"Please no. Just call me Youngkyun." the guy answered. 

"Oh, you know I've been asking Taeyang to audition at FNC. He can sing and he can dance he can do a lot of things," Chani said while spooning mouthfuls of food. 

Taeyang rolled his eyes. Chani kept on bringing up this audition thing and he's not really interested in it. If Chani wasn't his friend, Taeyang would have stopped talking to him months ago. 

"Yes, I heard him singing during my first day here," Youngkyun replied and then proceeded to tell Chani how he got lost and found by Taeyang. 

 

**********

 

Days and weeks passed and Youngkyun the new student became Youngkyun a regular student. He still gets the looks and the whispers from time to time but it wasn't the same during the first week. 

He didn't really expect to be friends with the new guy but that's exactly what happened. With Chani and Youngkyun being trainees in the same agency and Chani being Taeyang's friend, it's bound to happen. And really, they all get along very well. That is until the two guys start to talk about their training and sometimes practice dance moves. during those times, Taeyang always takes a step back and contents himself with watching them bicker back and forth. 

He wouldn't admit it but during those times, which are starting to get more frequent, he feels out of place. 

 


	3. III

It’s not like he doesn’t want to hang out with both of them at the same time. It’s just that, Taeyang feels like an eavesdropper sometimes, catching snippets of their conversations about the company and new dance routines and songs and it makes him feel inadequate.

Besides, it’s nice to have Youngkyun’s attention all to himself. He can say the most random of things and Kyunnie (that’s what he calls him in his head) would have this look of pure concentration and wonder on his face and he would smile that gummy smile that Taeyang liked seeing most. He didn't even know why but he feels really happy whenever Kyunnie's around. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chani and Youngkyun were talking to each other but as soon as he approached, the two broke apart and gave him awkward smiles and high fives. Taeyang didn’t think much of it that was somehow the norm. He just returned their greeting and they were on their way.

They didn’t really have any particular place in mind, just three friends going out to enjoy the warmth of spring. They passed by a cherry blossoms park and decided to stay for awhile. There were plenty of street vendors around, from snacks to small accessories and there were even mini games and stuff. An hour passed without them realizing it and for Taeyang, it might be the happiest he had felt in a while. 

"Oh! You're Hwiyoung oppa!" a girl suddenly exclaimed just as they were exiting the park. 

Within seconds, Chani and Hwiyoung were surrounded by a group of girls, giggling and chattering excitedly. 

“Oppa, congratulations! We heard that you’re going to debut soon!" one girl said before Taeyang was nudged to the side. 

He stepped away and gave the girls their time with their precious oppa all the while watching his friends. Chani and Hwiyoung were smiling and nodding at all their statements in a polite way. He smiled at how absurd everything is and the feeling of how different their worlds actually were hit him hard that he doubled over, hand cluthing at his chest. 

"Taeyang-ah, are you okay?" Hwiyoung as suddenly there, hoisting him up gently. Taeyang nodded, not trusting himself to speak as Chani approached, the gaggle of girls following the two. 

"I'm so sorry. We have to go, our friend isn't feeling well... but uhmm, i could take pictures with you guys?" Chani said as Youngkyun led Taeyang towards one of the park benches. 

"Yah, what happened back there," Youngkyun asked as they sat down. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah.. i just.. felt suddenly dizzy," Taeyang lied looking at Chani, trying his hardest to please the girls. 

"The truth, Taeyang-ah," Youngkyun said, reaching out to grab his right hand. "You sometimes wring your hands when you're telling a lie," he continued. "But i'm not mad at you.. just, i want you to be honest with us... with me"

Youngkyun intertwined his fingers with Taeyang's as his thumb drew small patterns on his hand. Taeyang looked up at guy and there was a thoughtful expression on his face. A gust of wind blew and carried with it soft, pink petals in the air. Youngkyun looked up then, a smile on his face as he watched the petals swirl gracefully towards the ground. 

"It's beautiful," Youngkyun remarked and Taeyang could only nod. But he wasn't looking at the shower of cherry blossoms that enveloped them, he was looking at Kyunnie with a warm and aching feeling inside his chest. 

Youngkyun turned to look at him then, the smile still on his face.

"I like you, Taeyang-ssi," Youngkyun said suddenly


End file.
